Lure of the Labybrinth
by Purplecat12
Summary: Encounter monsters of fable,purple slime,strange plants, boning-bots, and multiple choice questions as Chris tries to find his precious...TigerLily!
1. Taken!

"Chris! It's almost time to go to bed," Mom called to me. "Don't forget to feed TigerLily"

"Okay," I said.

TigerLily, my pet cat rubbed her head on my leg, begging for food. When I got out the bag of cat food and looked inside to see there was no food at all. I went up stairs to tell mom.

"Are you sure you can go to the pet store by yourself?"

"Yeah it'll be easy and I'll come straight back home" I reassured her.

So, I put my coat and boots on and brought TigerLily with me.

It was a dark and stormy night.

"You just had to finish the last of your cat food on the rainiest day of the year"

"Mew" was TigerLily's answer. When I arrived at the pet store it was still open.

"Okay, stay here TigerLily, don't move,"

"Mew"

I went inside the pet store.

"Let's see… Happy Pet, Super Chow, Jumbo Pet…. Here it is Tasti-Pet!"

After I paid the clerk I went out to see that TigerLily was…. Gone.

"TigerLily! I must've let the collar too !"

"REOW!"

TigerLily! She's been taken. I followed her cries that lead me to a huge dark figure holding my cat. Then it started running away.

"Stop! Thief! TigerLily!WHOOOOOA!"

I tripped over a hill into some boxes in a junkyard.

"Stupid hill. Where are you now?"

In front of me was a pipe full of purple goo.

"Whoa!"

I looked down and saw….animal footprints!

Whatever took TigerLily went inside the pipe. Should l go? I told mom I'll come straight back home, but I can't go home without TigerLily. I had her ever since she was a kitten and her brother, Minnaloshe , Martin's cat, would be very sad that his sister was taken away. I had to go into that pipe….for TigerLily.


	2. Koki

I went into the ! It reeks in here! TigerLily better be glad I love her this much!

**Martin's P.O.V**

"Mom, do you think something happened to Chris?"I asked. "it's been over an hour now and he's still out there."

" I know, but I'm sure he'll be back. It's just the rain that slowing him down."

"Do you think he's lost?"

"No, he's too smart for that," Mom said, trying to make me feel better.

"Do you think he lost TigerLily and he's looking for her now?"

"He would've called us then"

**Chris' P.O.V**

If only I had a phone! Or at least had change leftover for a pay phone to call for help. How long I this tunnel anyway? I guess I'll have to find out. Then I came to three more tunnels.

"Oh no! Multiple choice! Okay when in doubt always pick "C", right? That's "A","B",so this one is C eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I fell through the tunnel into more purple slime. I hate multiple choice.

"TIGERLILY!"

"TigerLily?"said a voice. I looked up.

"Koki!?" I stammered."What are _you _doing down here?

"I can ask the same of you "she said. "Why are you even looking for TigerLily down here anyway?"

"Something Or someone took her down this why are you…..glowing?

"That purple slime can be radioactive"

"Oh" I said, wiping the goo off of me.

"Well," Koki said. "if she's down here then the monsters have her"

"That doesn't sound good"

"It's not"

"Then you have to help me find TigerLily!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well," I said. "first of all, you're my friend, and second, you're glowing!

"Fine. I've helped others and I guess I'll help you."

"Others?"

"First," Koki said "you'll need one of these" She handed me a weird device. "it's a gadget that the monsters use."

"Cool!"

"And you'll need a disguise… I've got it! Since monsters have lousy eyesight I'll make you _smell _like a monster"

Then she started spraying me with this gross smelling perfume.

"Eeeeeeewwwww what is that smell! Rotten eggs with diesel fuel!?"

" It's gremlin it'll help you blend in. Don't worry you'll get use to it and you'll need these."

She handed me boots and gloves with claws on them.

" And one more thing," Koki added "While you look for cat, I could use a small favor."

She put something in my hand. Beans.

"Umm… You want me to eat these?" I said nervously.

" Wha- no! I need you to plant these where ever you go!"

" Exactly, where?"I asked.

"In every room you go into"

" Oh, okay. As long as don't have to eat them, I'm good."

"Uhh, yeah I'd highly advise against eating them"

" What did you say about visiting rooms?"

Koki rolled her eyes.

"Well, where do you think the monsters are? Wandering around?"

"Maybe,"

"As if. Look, they're just down that cave over there. Turn left at the old tire and right at the mattress you can't miss it," Koki instructed.

"Are you sure the monsters have TigerLily?"

"What are you still doing here? SHOO!

"Ok,ok! Sheash!"

"And don't forget to plant those beans!"


	3. She was right

**( Warning: all monsters are from real stories of myth and fable weather you know about them or not.)**

So I went down the cave. It was full of junk. Like an old la-z-boy with springs sticking out of it, and a car battery, and a shopping cart. Then I turned left at the old tire, and then saw a refrigerator, and a merry-go-round horse. I turned right at the mattress. That exit must be it. I wonder if Koki is really telling the truth. I don't even believe in monsters! But I'm really desperate.

"Wow!"I gasped. Now I'm sure that Koki is telling the truth all right. I saw a river of purple slime with a bridge going over it. Beyond the bridge is a building. A giant building. Big enough to put all of New Jersey inside of it! I crossed the bridge and got closer to the building. I wonder what kind of building this.

Then I read the sign… wait a minute… Tasti-pet!? This is the Tasti-pet factory! Just then I saw huge a bulldog with three heads. The first head sniffed me. The second head said: "You must be the new ghoul"

"Yes," said the second head. "We've been expecting you. Make sure you check in with the receptionist."

"Thanks," I said. "I mean…grrrrr" I walked away thinking… that was Cerberus, watchdog of the Underworld! I've read about him in reading class, but I never thought he was…real. When I had gotten to the receptionist desk there was a monster in front of me.

"You'll have to wait in reception. Next!"

I was next in line. When I got closer to the receptionist I recognized her easily. The Sphinx.

"May I help you?" she asked me.

"Grrrrr… I'm here to see the pets"

"Certainly, sir, so tell me, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side," I answered.

"I'm sorry sir the correct answer is: 'because the mutant zombie chickens from mars were chasing him' you'll have to wait in reception."

"But, but..." I protested.

"Next!" Sphinx hissed at me.

Then she gave me a card number and pointed to the reception room.

Well, _she_ was nice. Anyway I walked to the room. It was full of monsters that I didn't recognize. But there was one, Polyphemus, a fury Cyclops.

"Um, hi I'm uhh… Hyrix umm… I'm trying to get to the main building and…" I stammered.

"Well, we all are trying to get into the main building," He said. "I don't know how to get into the main building unless your card number is on the TV screen."

I looked at the TV screen. It said: "now serving 612". Lucky me I'm 9,514,256,123! Wait a minute, why is the thingamaboob Koki gave me buzzing? I opened it and Koki's face shown on the screen.

"Hey Chris, looks likes you made it in ok,"said Koki. "You planted any beans yet?"

"No" I said. "Because I'm stuck in the reception room"

"Well, did you look over there?" she pointed to a skeleton of a monster.

I walked to the dead monster very sacred. I took a look at the bones and there was a card number, just what I need. Card number 612. I showed the card to the monster, Funzlebubb a monster that was asleep 23 hours and 59 minutes each day. He looked at me for some time, but he let me pass any away.

XXX

**TigerLily's P.O.V**

Meow mew mew meow meow mew! Meow meow mew meow mew mew meow reow mew meow meew mew meow meow mew meow mew meow mew mew meow meow mew meow mew mew hiss. Mew mew meow mew moe mew meow.


End file.
